Switch
by abluegirl
Summary: Puck's horizons are broadened in a way that he never expected.


"I want to fuck you."

The words are whispered hotly in his ear. Puck feels his cock pulse deliciously at the sound of Kurt's sex-roughened voice - Kurt is insatiable, and the way that he can never seem to get enough of Puck's cock has him half hard whenever he is around him. Being like this in bed with Kurt, with his slim body stretched over top of his, has become one of Puck's favorite things during the months that they have been together.

"Okay," Puck says. He reaches for a condom and allows Kurt to roll off of him before he puts it on himself.

"No," Kurt says, stilling his hand. "I mean I want to fuck you. I want to know what it's like."

A light bulb of realization is switched on above Puck's head and his eyebrows shoot up. "Oh."

He is stunned into silence, and his eyebrows draw down and together as he thinks about this. It had been part of their unspoken agreement that Puck would fuck Kurt, not the other way around. Puck is a stud, man, why would it be any other way?

He raises his eyes to Kurt, and sees a blend of sincerity and uncertainty in those blue eyes.

"It's alright," Kurt says, his hand gently stroking up and down Puck's arm, drawing Puck's attention down to where his hand is still wrapped around his cock. "We don't have to do that." Kurt rolls the condom the rest of the way down Puck's shaft, and then he lies on his back, drawing Puck down with him.

This time, Puck pushes into Kurt slowly, really drawing it out. He watches Kurt closely as his cock sinks into him inch by inch, fascinated by Kurt's hitched breathing, his flushed cheeks and half-closed eyes. Kurt's cock is hard and pre-come is glistening at the tip. When Puck begins to move, he pulls wanton groans from Kurt's mouth with each thrust of his hips. Kurt becomes pure motion and moaning desire beneath him, and Puck looks down at him in amazement.

Getting fucked makes Kurt lose himself to pleasure, and suddenly Puck finds himself wondering what that is like, too.

He is still thinking about it when he goes home that night. Although he had come twice with Kurt that night, he gets himself off another time in the privacy of his bedroom. His thoughts start the way they had been recently, with the mental image of Kurt bent over a desk in a deserted classroom at school, but they morph and shift into thoughts of Kurt over top of him, Kurt's cock inside of him and Kurt's hand on his cock.

He wakes up in the morning feeling unsure and uncomfortable. It is similar to how he had felt when he and Kurt had started this thing between them, when he was still battling his attraction to Kurt. At the time, he hadn't known how to handle it, so he had simply stepped up his taunting of the other boy. Now that he and Kurt were dating, he doesn't think he could get away with that and be guaranteed that he'd be getting any action any time soon.

He'd just have to find another way to deal with it.

He is still thinking about it when he arrives at school. He decides that the best way to deal with it is to assert himself and pull Kurt into a storage closet during lunch. He discovers that having Kurt on his knees before him, his angelic blue eyes looking up at him from where his wet, pink mouth was wrapped around his cock is the perfect antidote to any feelings of insecurity about his masculinity that he is having.

And if he goes down on his knees before Kurt to return the favour afterwards, well, Kurt isn't going to tell anyone.

He's still thinking about it in Glee later that day. His eyes remained locked on Kurt during the dance number, and he is hard again as he watches the thrusts of Kurt's hips in time with the music. Puck's body and voice go through the motions of the performance, and his movements become more sensual and loose as his mind slips further into the fantasy. He thinks of Kurt in that deserted classroom again, only this time, the person bent over the desk is him, and Kurt is behind him, pressing hard and insistent against his jeans.

He falters in his movements and almost stumbles, his face flushed. The only person who notices is Kurt, who pulls him aside after practice.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Kurt asks between kisses.

"You," Puck answers. "Only you."

Puck is stretched out on Kurt's bed, and Kurt is between his legs. Kurt's tongue slides up the underside of Puck's cock, and Puck moans when Kurt reaches the crown and uses his tongue to draw Puck's cock between his lips and into his mouth. One of Kurt's hands grips his cock, sliding up and down the slick shaft with his lips, the other hand is gently stroking Puck's thigh.

Puck thinks about those hands, about Kurt's slim fingers. He thinks about how Kurt moans deliciously every time Puck slides his own fingers into Kurt's asshole and a decision is made.

"Put a finger in me," he gasps.

Kurt's mouth comes off of Puck's cock with a pop, his eyes astonished.

"What?"

"You heard me," he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube. "Use this."

Kurt takes the bottle from him and slicks up his finger. He keeps his eyes locked with Puck's as he reaches between Puck's legs. Puck feels Kurt's thin finger touching him, sliding in small, gentle circles around his entrance, and he discovers that it feels good. His cock twitches against his stomach, and Kurt grins.

"That okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay," he breathes.

Kurt leans down and Puck's cock is enveloped in wet heat once again. Kurt sets a steady pace on Puck's cock, and Puck's eyes close as he surrenders to the sensation of tongue, lips and the gentle touch of Kurt's fingers behind his balls.

Then Kurt slides his finger in, to the first knuckle, and Puck tenses up. He opens his eyes and props himself up on his elbows to see Kurt looking at him with some concern.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, but it feels weird."

"I know it does. It'll get better. You'll see. Relax, Noah." His free hand strokes Puck's stomach gently, as if trying to calm a skittish animal. "Relax," he says again. His voice is hypnotic, and Puck does relax. He feels his muscles let go and releases the breath that he'd been holding. His eyes close again and he leans back. Kurt's mouth returns to his cock, descending down the shaft as two fingers slip further inside to curl within him.

What he feels next is something he hadn't anticipated: pleasure. Kurt's fingers gently stroke against a place inside of him that he didn't know existed, and combined with the feeling of Kurt's mouth on his cock, it is the single most erotic sensation he has experienced. His breath comes in short bursts, his hands open and close on the sheets beneath him, and a ragged moan is torn from his throat. Kurt hums his approval and increases his pace on Puck's cock, and that is all it takes to send him over the edge into the best orgasm of Puck's life.

"Was that okay?" Kurt says. He is stretched out beside Puck now, his hand running up and down Puck's torso. Puck's breathing is returning to normal and the sweat on his brow is drying.

"Fuck, that was more than okay. What was that?"

Kurt grins. "That was your prostate, silly."

"Ohhhh." Realization dawns. He looks at Kurt's smiling face and decides that now he understands why Kurt likes ass-play so much, because it was really fucking amazing. He pushes Kurt down against the bed and slides down his body. Taking Kurt's cock into his own mouth, he shows Kurt just how much he appreciated his horizons being broadened.

A few days later, they are making out in a deserted classroom, and it is so close to Puck's fantasy that he breaks.

"I want you to do it," his words ghost over the pale skin of Kurt's neck.

"Huh?" Kurt is breathless against him.

"I want you in me."

Kurt pulls back and regards Puck solemnly. "Are you sure about this?"

Puck grasps Kurt's hips and pulls them more firmly against him, letting Kurt feel the erection he'd had since he'd pulled Kurt into this room with him. "Yeah, I am. I can't stop thinking about it. I mean, it feels really good for you when I fuck you, right? I guess I want to know what that is like, too."

Kurt smiles and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Puck's lips, and Puck smiles. "Okay," Kurt says, his hand stroking down Puck's cheek. "Tonight, my place."

Puck smiles a wide grin back at Kurt, and he feels happy and ridiculously turned on. He knows that Kurt is the only person who he'd trust to do this, the only person who wouldn't turn this back against him or use this to hurt him in some way. Something at the back of his mind tells him that he's getting too close, that he shouldn't be caring this much about Kurt, or even thinking about letting him do this, but at this point he's in far too deep to care.

They're naked on Kurt's bed again. Puck is on top of Kurt, one leg sprawled in between Kurt's, his thigh pressed hard against Kurt's erection. Their kisses have attained that frantic edge that usually occurs when their sessions move from making out to full-on fucking. Puck's hips move in little thrusts against Kurt, and he feels one of Kurt's hands trail down his lower back to slip in-between his buttocks. He gasps a little and breaks the kiss when Kurt's finger brushes against his asshole tentatively.

"Do you still want to?" Kurt looks up at him questioningly, his face the very picture of hope and desire. Puck thinks of how good Kurt's fingers made him feel the other night and he shudders in anticipation.

"Yeah," he breathes out. His breathing hitches when Kurt presses his finger inwards ever so slightly, meeting resistance without the aid of lubricant.

"How do you want to do this?"

Puck thinks of all the ways that he's fucked Kurt. He thinks of Kurt on his knees and elbows, his head bowed as Puck fucks him into the mattress. He thinks of Kurt straddling his hips, his head thrown back as he lowers himself inch-by-inch onto his cock. He thinks of lying spooned up behind Kurt, his hand reaching around Kurt's waist to grasp Kurt's cock as he drives into him relentlessly. He thinks of Kurt spread out beneath him, lost in pleasure, and he knows that is what he wants - he wants to lose control.

"Like this," he says, rolling them over so that Kurt is above him. "You on top."

Kurt nods, closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. "Okay," he says, licking his lips. "Let's do it that way."

And then they're back where they were a few nights before. Puck's knees are bent and Kurt is between them, two slick fingers sliding into him. It feels uncomfortable, as it did before, but the discomfort gives way to electric pleasure when Kurt strokes that place inside of him while he sucks Puck's cock into his mouth. Puck groans and his cock pulses deliciously between Kurt's lips. He feels like he is standing on a precipice, like he is going to fall and break at any moment.

His eyes fly open when Kurt's mouth leaves him, and he looks up to see Kurt smirking devilishly at him. "Don't want you to come just yet," Kurt says.

"You bitch," Puck hisses, and Kurt's fingers scissors inside him causing his voice to catch.

Kurt raises one eyebrow in an expression that is uncannily familiar. "I may be a bitch, but I'm the bitch who is about to fuck you senseless," Kurt says, his voice a gentle tease.

"Oh yeah, you think so?" Puck teases back. "You think you can? You gonna be a big stud?"

"Well, I learned from the best, didn't I?"

"Fuck yeah, you did." Puck reaches down and drags Kurt up by the neck for a heated kiss. Kurt's fingers slide out of him and land on the pillow beside his head, glistening with lube. Puck's tongue presses past Kurt's open lips demandingly, and slides against Kurt's before Puck releases him. "Now, get to it."

Kurt reaches for the condom on the nightstand, his hands shaking as he rips the package open. He's nervous, Puck realizes, and a sense of relief floods over him. Puck feels like he's about to lose his virginity all over again, and he's gratified to know that he's not the only one who is freaked about what is about to happen.

Kurt slides the condom down his length. "I've never actually put one on myself before," he laughs. "Feels odd. Tight."

"Just wait until you get in me," Puck responds, cocking his eyebrow for effect. "I'll show you tight."

Kurt is between Puck's legs now, one hand slicking the latex-sheathed erection rising from between his thighs, the other stroking Puck's thigh reassuringly. Whereas previously Puck had been holding onto the last shreds of his heterosexuality by telling himself that Kurt was so feminine he might as be a girl, there was now no ignoring the fact that Kurt was undeniably male, and what was about to go down was definitely very gay.

"You ready?"

His heart is hammering in his chest, yet Puck nods. He can't speak, and he feels vulnerable and raw because he has exposed his soft underbelly for Kurt to see. _No one else_, the thought floats through his mind, unbidden. _Only you_.

Then Puck feels the blunt pressure of Kurt's cock against him, so much bigger than his fingers, and he feels a spike of panic run through him. He tamps it down because _studs don't panic_, and he reaches out to grasp Kurt's flank as he begins the slide inward.

It hurts, and Puck screws his eyes shut, his body clamping down against the pain. Kurt has stopped moving, and his hand is stroking Puck's thigh again. Puck opens his eyes and sees Kurt looking at him with concern.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Puck grinds out between clenched teeth.

"Well then, you need to relax," Kurt says, his voice and touch soothing. "Trust me on this, I know what I'm talking about."

Puck breathes deeply and closes his eyes, willing his muscles to release. Kurt whispers calming words to him, his hands tracing patterns on Puck's thighs. After a while Puck does relax, and it is then that he notices that Kurt is trembling with restraint between his thighs.

He opens his eyes again, locks eyes with Kurt and utters, "Fuck me, Kurt." He lifts his legs up and wraps them around Kurt's waist, eliciting a gasp from Kurt as he is drawn inwards. Kurt goes with the movement and pushes, slowly and inexorably, and a shockingly deep moan emanates from his throat. Puck feels himself stretching around Kurt, feels himself being filled to the point where he thinks he's going to split open, and yet Kurt is going so slowly that sensation can't rightly be described as painful.

They are both breathing heavily when at last Kurt is all the way in. Kurt bows his head to look down at the place where their bodies are joined together. "Wow," he breathes. "Look at that."

Puck looks down the line of his body to see his erection rising hard and engorged from between his legs, and beyond to where Kurt is lodged between his thighs. "That's hot," he gasps, realizing that it is one of the most erotic sights he's ever beheld. He hooks his feet behind Kurt's butt and presses him in further. "Now move."

Kurt does, moving in slow and shallow thrusts as he adjusts to the new sensation of fucking, as opposed to being the one who is fucked. As he gains confidence, the thrusts become longer, harder and deeper, and before long Kurt is hitting Puck's prostate with every thrust.

"Oh god, Noah," Kurt keens, his cheeks flushed red and heat in his eyes. "It feels so good. Oh my god, I had no idea..."

And Puck has to agree. He had no idea that being fucked in the ass would feel this amazing. Electric shocks travel along his nerve endings, moving from that place deep inside him, up his spine and throughout the rest of his body. His cock pulses and pre-come drips from the tip - he feels as though he's on the brink of coming and his cock hasn't been touched since Kurt first entered him.

"Fuck, so good, Kurt, so good," He closes his eyes and rocks his hips in time with Kurt's, meeting each one of his thrusts until they are moving in perfect synchronicity. With each forward motion, Kurt issues a little grunt, a sound that is both intrinsically male and music to Puck's ears. Puck's moans and Kurt's noises combine with the sound of their bodies slapping together to produce a symphony of sex, and Puck throws his head back, and allows his consciousness to become lost in it. The sensations overwhelm his body, and he is only vaguely aware that Kurt is speeding up his motions and that Kurt's hand is now on his cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

He is on that precipice again, and this time, Kurt is there with him.

"Come for me, Noah," Kurt gasps out, and Puck does. Jolts of electric pleasure spark through his system, radiating outwards from his cock, shooting up his spine and throughout the rest of his body. His head flies back and his moan is so loud that it is almost a scream. All he knows is the overwhelming sensation, and the feeling of Kurt thrusting into him one last time as he reaches his own climax. He can feel Kurt's cock pulsing inside him and that triggers another series of delicious spasms within his own body.

Kurt collapses against him, breathing hard, his face nestled into the crook of Puck's neck. Skin against sticky skin, they lie together as their breathing returns to normal and the sweat cools on their bodies. Eventually Puck's hands come up to drift along Kurt's spine, holding him close.

Kurt lets loose a small giggle against the damp skin of Puck's neck.

"What?" Puck swats Kurt's butt cheek in mock indignation.

Kurt lifts his head up, rolls of off Puck and props himself up on his elbow beside him, a blissful smile gracing his countenance. "That was absolutely incredible," he says before reaching down to remove the condom, which he then tosses in the trash. "I totally get why you want to have sex so often, because that was _magical_."

"I dunno about magical," Puck says with a smirk. "But it was pretty fucking awesome."

Kurt grins widely. "Yeah? So we can do it again some time?"

Puck nods sagely. "Sure, stud. I have taught you well."

Kurt's expression turns thoughtful. "Thank you for that."

"For what? All the hours of meticulous instruction?" Puck's voice is joking as he tries to keep the atmosphere light.

"No," Kurt smiles at him with an expression that can only be described as loving, and his hand strokes along Puck's jawline. "I mean, thank you for trusting me, for letting me do that to you."

An intense feeling of affection wells up within Puck, and it is one that he has been shying away from most of his life. He doesn't dare to voice it, but he's pretty sure that it is _love_ that he's feeling for Kurt.

He leans in and captures Kurt's lips in a searching kiss. He is in far too deep; he knows it and he's pretty sure Kurt knows it now, too.

/END


End file.
